Yoko Tachibana
"A telepath who can interfere with minds" Description A high-school girl who works hard to realize her dream of becoming a singer. Her looks and grades are both average. Although she does not realize it herself, her dream of becoming a singer is her unconscious longing to rise above her "normalness". She has the Gift of telepathy, but she dislikes it for some reason, refusing to use it unless absolutely necessary. Evaluation (Spoilers) 1/2 xx/xx/2014 Research Building H, Special Soundproof Room Test subject "Y008" xx:xx Taking into consideration the nature of test subject Y008's ability, she has been isolated in a specially designed soundproof room. Since Y008 can converse through thoughts without the use of voices, this test is to investigate her telepathic ability. Though the reason is unknown, the subject does not enjoy using her telepathic ability during her daily life. This soundproof room is a last resort to force her to utilize her power. Since this room absorbs all noise, from human voices to the roar of a jet engine, no sound whatsoever will reach the subject's ears. When the subject is locked inside this all white, inorganic room, free of sound or any other stimuli, she will be forced to use her telepathy. It pains me somewhat to put such mental stress on such a young girl, but would she understand that this is for the sake of the world...? I just need to remind myself that there's no way around this. This is a countermeasure against the test subject being uncooperative, and we have no other choice if we mean to get this data. xx/xx Confirmed entrance of test subject Y008 into the room. The soundproof device is still shut off. The subject will be returned to her room for today. The testing will begin tomorrow. 2/2 xx/xx/2014 Research Building H, Special Soundproof Room Test subject "Y008" xx:xx Two days have already passed since the start of this test. The test subject's telepathic ability has yet to be confirmed. The subject keeps her eyes closed, and is waiting for time to pass. xx:xx Now, on the fourth day, we finally have confirmed telepathic activity from the test subject. The activity observed was... a cry of utter anguish, like she was internally on the verge of tears. It's... almost heartbreaking that such a sound was the first thing we heard from her. xx:xx The higher-ups have ordered the continuation of this test. The test subject has already promised to cooperate with our telepathy tests even after she's returned to her normal environment, but our superiors have decided that her word is not reliable enough guarantee... Unfortunately, it looks as though we will have to continue this process indefinitely. xx:xx As of today's test, we've acquired almost all the data we could hope for from the procedure. The test subject will be released. Who knows how long she has been confined to this room... When I try to calculate the number of days, my mind refuses to focus long enough to say for sure. The test subject's memories have been erased. I pray that this test doesn't have a painful impact on her future. And I pray that... this will give us hope for our own. Trivia * She hates using her ability and only uses it when she feels like she really needs too. * Yoko is a Human Magikarp. She starts off weak, but is easily the best character in the game by the end. * If Himeno get's erased and Yoko is still around. GIVE YOKO PYROKINESIS. She gets the Fate Materia skill "Dream Blast" which is broken. * Yoko has the highest PSY stat in the game if you max her out. Gallery Category:Characters